Always the first time
by tigersoul101
Summary: This is just a short story I'm writing to relive some stress that I've been having. This is about how I imagine myself meeting the Doctor in his 10th generation. This is between when Martha leaves and Donna becoming his next companion. 10/oc


**Like the summary said, this is just a little short story(I may make it longer...) for some stress ****relief**. I hope you enjoy it guys! 8)

* * *

"Have a great afternoon sweetheart!" Aria's bus driver called after her. Aria let up a fake smile and waved as the bus sped past her on the dirt road. The fourteen year old looked at her home in the complex and turned to look the other way and smiled at a small warn forest trail. Home wasn't what she needed right now. She moved part of her long, brown bangs aside and started to walk down the trail. She needed time alone to herself, time where she can pretend that she doesn't live in a world where your loved ones are at risk of dying, time where she can hope things will turn out for the better, time where she can pretend that she was in a fairy tale where she would always have a good ending. As she entered the normal Floridian forest, which consisted of oaks, cypress, oranges, palm trees, and pine, song birds seemed to cheer for their forest princess return. Aria has seemed to live in this forest forever. She knew all of the stray cats here; know where the gators and snakes lurk, and all the birds greet her whenever she watches them. It was almost like her second home here. She clutched her bookbag straps as she neared her destination within the forest. Her hopes rose and her steps got lighter as she could see a small glade. In the middle of the glade stood a large live oak with a few of its thickest branches nearly touching the ground. Near the trunk of the tree there was a small mound of dirt with a few colorful flowers. A tear started to form in Aria's dark brown eyes as she remembered her last moments with her cat Typhoon. They had to put down her cat for they couldn't afford the surgery he needed for him to live. It was heartbreaking for Aria to see and she promised to her cat that every day she'll visit his grave and always bring fresh flowers, and if she can, catnip. As she walked to the tree she would every now and then pick a few flowers of various colors. Once her hand clutched about ten or so she headed towards Typhoon's gave and rested the flowers on it on a neat pile. She could already see the catnip leaves she left a few days ago already crippling up and slowly decaying. Aria set her large, heavy bookbag next to Typhoon's grave and made sure her long amber colored hair wouldn't get snagged. She looked up at the tree. From the ground she could see the sunlight though little holes and gaps within the tree. She then turned around and walked to the nearest lowered branch. Most of the branches that were on the ground where thick, as if the tree couldn't hold its heavy arms up anymore. When she got to a point where she can step onto the branch, she hoped on and walked ever so carefully towards the center of the tree where she can dangle her feet and looked around the glade. It felt so childish for her to have her feet dangle in the breeze, but with her quirky and loud personality she loved it. Wait, no, she didn't love it, she craved it. As she had gotten older with more chores that are more complicated, she started to like more childish things. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she smiled. Whenever she was in her glade, her worries went away. She felt free and wild and able to do whatever she cared to do. This included getting to a higher spot. Aria got up from her spot and went closer the middle oak she found a branch that was about ten feet from the ground. She started to climb that one and ended up being in the middle where she sat down and enjoyed the ground from afar.

The forest was quiet now that Aria was settled in. Aria was wasn't a fan of things being quiet, but it's better than being stuck at home with a loud family at the moment. With certain recent events going on, her normally mild family has gotten irritated with each other. She didn't like to hear yelling, nor be the one yelling. She sighed, if it wasn't for her father's selfless boss, none of this would be happing. Her cat would still be alive, her family would be in order, and her family would be quiet and happy. Tears started to form in her eyes and took a shuddering breath. Everything seemed to be breaking apart. Her cat is dead, her great-grandpa is also dead, her family is yelling, her brother is getting more violet by the day, and her current friends are starting to shun her for recent events that happened between another good friend she had lost. The realization of everything started to set in.

"I just want to run away. Anywhere will do." She wished out loud in a shuddering voice.

* * *

From the main console room of the TARDIS the Doctor was walking around the circular mainframe. With Martha gone everything was quiet now. Of course he was always going somewhere, but without someone it seemed slow and different. He leaned over and started to press some buttons and pull some levers, thinking that maybe traveling to go see the pyramid but his psychic paper started to vibrate. He reached into his brown coat and pulled it out. On the blank paper a message started to write out in black ink.

"I just want to run away. Anywhere will do." He read out loud in his British accent. He shrugged and wanted to investigate.

"Shall we take a little trip?" The Doctor called out loud to the TARDIS. He then pressed different buttons and pull different levers trying to trace where the message came from.

"Allons-y!" He called out again as he griped the Main console as the TARDIS shook, taking him to Florida.

* * *

**So yeah, hope you like it so far ^.^ And with the psychic paper vibrating was something I thought was how he could tell if he got a message… And disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. **


End file.
